Protecting Harry
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: It all started with one little lie that was believed for ten years, but what happens when James Potter's serpent like tongue can't make the world believe that Harry isn't the Chosen One anymore?
1. Ten Year Lie

Addie: Any one getting tired of James being the bad guy in the Wrong. B/GWL fic?

Seto:…..

Addie: Well I am and am acting on one of my others thoughts too. I don't own.

Ten Year Lie

James Potter held onto his youngest son tightly, shushing and rocking him to get the poor child to calm down. His wife, Lily, was fussing over a little red head, who cried out loudly. Albus had named the elder Potter twin the Boy Who Lived, but James knew better. He had lied to protect his younger one, to keep Harry out of the spot light. James had also noticed Lily showed favoritism to their eldest son, Sebastian. He would come home at times to find Harry hadn't been changed or bathed. One day he had even come home to find Harry hadn't been fed.

James sighed as Albus came over to him to check on himself and Harry. James had a feeling Albus knew he had lied about what had happened. Lily had eagerly agreed with the lie, singing Sebastian's praises. James hissed out a string of curses that Harry raised a hand to bat his father's face. James giggled and smiled down at his son. "Looks like you get more than my good looks, Bambi," He said. Harry giggled up at him and Albus smiled at the Marauder leader.

"I assume Harry is well?" He asked. "Yes, professor, just a scratch that might scar," he said. Albus stroked his beard and smile as Harry listened intently to James soft hissing. "I would have thought that a curse from Tom, but it seems the Slytherin family is more mysterious than we thought," he said. The poor man before him was tired and shaken. What Albus had thought as true love had turned out wrong and in the end it seemed the red headed muggleborn had broken two young men that Albus cared for deeply.

'We'll just have to see if Severus and James put the past behind them,' he thought then spoke, "Where will you go?" James looked up from his hissing and stared at the Headmaster. Where would he go? James knew the safest place for him and his son was a castle that had been passed down the Potter family for years, but he didn't know what Lily would do. For now, he would wait for her to make a move.

-Kaw, Kaw ten years later Kaw, Kaw-

James and Harry were sitting at their breakfast table in the middle of a large rose garden. It was a warm summer day that the two enjoyed, and James smirked as a large barn owl landed on the table. Harry looked up from his cereal and stared at the creature. James pulled the letter off its leg as two more owls flew onto the table. "Did Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony write us?" Harry asked as he finished his Coco Puffs. James smiled and nodded his head. "Also, I think you'll be pleased to see this."

James handed Harry the letter and he never felt so proud as when Harry's eyes lit up in awe and happiness. "It's my Hogwarts letter!" Harry cried in joy. Harry bounced around the room and James laughed as he did so. "Daddy, can we please go get my stuff please!" the hyper child asked. James chuckled at nodded his head. "Yes, we'll go later today, for now enjoy the morning. It is your eleventh birthday," he told him.

"Can I play with your potions set?" Harry asked. James stared at the child for a full minute before raising an eyebrow. "No in a million years, Bambi," He told him. Harry pouted before running off to play with one of the many garden snakes that roamed the house. It wasn't odd that snakes had taken a liking to their home actually some of the snakes had been there when they moved into the castle. James was actually thankful that the snakes had stayed. They had save him a lot of time when Harry had found his way into trouble.

James sighed and started getting what Harry would need for a bath. House-elves were dolls, but James had preferred to take care of the smaller things himself, though the elves wouldn't let him near the kitchen. Hours later James led Harry through Diagon Alley to get Harry's things and he looked down at the bouncing child. "So where to first?" he asked. Harry looked up at him and a large grin spread over his face. "Potions," he simply said and James sighed. "Can't you just play with mud, sticks and leaves, for a little while longer?"

Harry huffed and pulled his dad to the Apothecary and James let out a large sigh. Not far behind them a man in black robes walked in and spotted the man with messy dark brown hair stooping very a little boy. James felt himself tense up and the man smirked. "Well, well, this is a surprise," the dark silky voice said. "Imagine my surprise to run into the one and only James Potter." James shivered and brought himself to his full high and smiled. "Hello there, Snape, what a surprise indeed," he replied.

Severus Snape raised his eyebrow at the shorter man and noticed something odd. "Where is Lily?" he asked. "I thought she would be with you." Harry whimpered at the mention of his mother and James put his hand on Harry's head. "I can't you really talk about that." He said. "Very well," he said and crouched down a little. "And who might you be?" Harry looked up at his dad who nodded. "I'm Harrison James Potter, sir," he said. "It's nice to meet you." Snape blinked at the politeness of the boy and James snorted slightly.

"Remus told him about manners so many time he can recite an etiquette book backwards," James told him. Snape nodded his head and then noticed the lack of packages around James. "It seems you have only begun," Snape said dully. "Would have rather started with his clothes, but Harry's been looking forward to making potions for so long that I couldn't say no," James said with a sigh. Once again, Snape's eyebrow touched his hairline. A Potter was looking forward to potions?

"I know its weird, right? " James laughed. "He found a potion book, and it started from there." Snape honestly didn't know what to make of the man standing in front of him. It was if the boy he knew in school had completely disappeared. "Parenthood seems to agree with you, Potter," Snape said. James looked up at him and smiled. "It's nice talking to you without trying to hex each other," he said. Snape nodded and Harry pulled his dad over to the counter. James paid for Harry's kit and Snape followed them out the door.

"If you don't mind Potter, I'm quite curious about your son," he said. "If you don't mind I like to accompany you today." James blinked and looked confused. He swore that Snape was up to something, though it had been years since James had thought about pranking, he smiled anyway. "No I don't mind," he told him. Snape nodded his head and followed the two Potters around as they did their shopping. Snape was still trying to figure out why Lily and the Brat-Who-Lived wasn't with them.

James pulled harry into Madam Malkin's and pushed Harry onto the stool. The boy standing next to harry looked over at the small brunette and looked confused. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked. Harry nodded his head and the blonde smiled. "That's good," the blonde said. "I heard that Sebastian Potter will be joining us. I want to know more about his twin." Harry looked at him in confusion. Someone wanted to know about him? That had to be a lie, no one, except his dad and uncles, cared about him.

James looked over at the pair and felt his over protectiveness rise up. There was something about that blonde that made James want to hide his son from the world. But he put it down as being silly. "It seems Draco has taken a liking to Harry," Snape said. James jumped them spun around to glare at the taller man. "Would you not do that?" James snapped. Snape smirked and James shivered. "Why should I?" he asked. James turned back around in a huff and crossed his arms.

"Because it's creepy," he said. Snape chuckled lightly and James scowled. It seemed Snape had grown a large backbone. After Harry's robes ware done with James lead the small group out. Upon getting to Olivander's, James stood stiffly. Snape looked at the red headed woman who haunted his dreams the last ten years. She didn't look any different from when he had last seen her.

"James, how nice to see you," She said. "Sebastian, say hello to your father." Without looking at the man, Sebastian said hello, and Snape raised an eyebrow for the hundredth time that day. Where one Potter was polite, the other was snobby and rude. 'If that damn hat puts them in different Houses, please let me get Harry,' He thought. "Hello Sebastian, Lily," James said. "Harry Say hi to your Mum." Harry peaked around Snape's cloak and the potions master blinked. When had the boy gotten there?

"Hi, Mum," He said staring up at her. "Hello, dear," she said. "Are you and Harrison getting his wand?" James nodded his head and Harry ducks further behind Snape as Sebastian glares at him. Snape felt his head spinning. It was like the elder Potter hated his younger twin. More importantly Lily seemed cold and uncaring to the other Potters. What had happened to Lily and James? Wait Since when had Potter been James? It was all beginning to confuse him.

Harry held onto Snape's robes as his brother stepped forward to get his wand. Olivander looked down at Sebastian and smirked. "Well Mister Potter, the world expects great things from you," the wand maker said. "But one must not be tempted by Evil. Ah let's try this one, Ash 12 ½ inches, phoenix feather." Sebastian gave it a wave and the windows broke. Harry whimpered at the smirk on Bastian's face and Olivander snatched the wand back. "Willow 10 inches, Dragons Heart string."

Bastian waved this wand and this time red and gold sparks shot out the tip. "That's it, now for your brother," Olivander said looking at Harry. Large green eyes stared up at the man and he smiled back down. "Hello young one," he said. "Many expect great things of you as well. Let's begin." It seemed like hours had gone by as each wand rejected Harry. He was actually on the verge of tears.

"Haha, Harry's a squib!" Bastian laughed. James glared at his eldest child, and Snape made a mental note to get the Brat in trouble on the first day and give James the notice. "Sebastian, hush," Lily said. Bastian looked rebuked and James sighed. Finally after what seemed like forever, Olivander got an idea and disappear into the back. "Mummy, I want to go," Bastian whined. "After you're brother get his wand, then we can go from Ice cream," told him. "But I want to go now!"

"Here we are, Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix feather," Olivander said. As soon as he took the wand, Harry felt a warmth spread threw him and Olivander smiled. "It seems, Harry we can expect very great things from you," he said. "The wand in your hand is very special, the Phoenix that gave me the feather for your wand gave me just one other feather. Yue, 13 inches, Phoenix feather. The man who owns that wand is who broke up your family."

James' eyes widened for a second and before he narrowed them. Olivander had always been perspective; maybe he figured it out. Seconds after Olivander stop talking, Lily paid for Bastian's wand and stomped out of the store. On the way out, Bastian glared at his twin for taking the attention away from himself. "It seems I have upset her," he said. "Why did you lie that night, James?" Snape looked at James in confusion and James pulled Harry closer to himself.

"To protect my son from what Lily did to Sebastian," he said. "Harry doesn't need to be in the spotlight and have to world watching his every move. It would kill him, or the very least drive him insane." Snape felt the last piece of the puzzle fall into place. On that Hollow's Eve ten years ago James had lied to protect the real Boy-Who-Lived, and some time later Lily and James had gotten a divorce, each of them taking a twin. Where Sebastian grew up to be spoiled rotten, Harry grew up in a loving home with correct discipline.

Snape was sure Lily had taken this to muggle court as well as theirs . James must have lost almost everything but Harry, which was the only saving grace Lily had for not removing Harry from his father. But a new question popped up into his head. Where were these two staying? James would have given up everything for this little boy, it seemed, but Lily would have cleaned him out. Then it hit Snape like a ton of bricks. There had been rumors when they were in school that James family had spanned back further than most families and that the name "Potter" had only appear on all family documents three centuries ago.

If Snape believed the rumors, then James had something that only he could access, and if he also guessed again, only Harry would get what James had kept hidden. James had acted more Slytherin than any Slytherin Snape had ever known. 'Could it be true that the Slytherin Family is still here?' he wondered. He watched as they left before he followed quickly. He wanted to know this new Potter. The man who lied to the world to protect an innocent boy. The man who had shed his Gryffindor skin to reveal a Slytherin.

"Potter, where is it you're staying?" He asked. James looked at Snape and sighed. "You figured it out?" he asked. "Yes." James looked up at the taller man before looking away. "Slytherin Castle," was all he said before leading Harry away. Snape was stunned once again. This was truly something he would have to watch over.

Addie: Okay I'm starting this because there isn't enough Snape x James where James is uke. I can only read so much Sirius x Snape before for my pro RemxSiri side starts yelling at me.

Seto:…Please review.


	2. One of Snakes, the Other a Lion

Addie: So I got five reviews for this in the first 24 hours. I think that's a recorded for something I wrote in a day. ^^

Seto: Don't tell them that!

Addie: bite me, Batman wannabe! ^^ I don't own.

One of Snakes, the Other a Loin

James and Harry hurried down the platforms to get to where they were going. It was crowded and James swore he saw two red heads staring at him in hero worship. He shook it off and looked down at his son. He hoped that Harry wouldn't be like he was in school. After going through the barrier, James knelt down to his son's eye level. "Okay, you got everything?" he asked. Harry pouted and held up the wicker basket his father had told him to hang onto and rolled his eyes. James smiled and kissed Harry's forehead and sent him on his way.

Harry took a compartment and waved out the window as his dad got smaller and smaller and for a spit second, Harry thought he saw his mother waving good bye to him. Harry shook his head and sure enough Bastian was poking out the window waving frantically. Harry slid back into his seat and looked at the floor. The wicker basket next to Harry shook for a second before opening. A round, blunt head poked out of the basket before looking over at the boy.

"_Hello youngling, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"_ the snake asked. Harry blinked at the snake before laughing._ "Shouldn't you be at home with Daddy?"_ he asked. Then snake slid out of its basket to sit on the seat next to him. _"But James will be boring without you,"_ it hissed. Harry laughed before patting its head. _"You're so funny, Mamba,"_ he laughed. Mamba gave him a snaky smile before laying her head down. Harry smiled before looking up as the door slid open. A boy and three girls stood there staring at the mass of scales lying next to Harry. Two of the girls stared shivering, while the third stared in wonder, as if to figure out which species of snake Mamba was.

"Hi, I Blaise Zabini and these lovely ladies behind me are Hannah Abott, Daphne Greengrass, and the ever lovely Hermione Granger," the boy said. The bushy hair girl, Hermione, huffed at the boy before walking over to look at the snake. Harry ushered them in and Hermione looked shocked when Mamba yawned. "Is this a Black Mamba?" she asked. Harry blinked at her and Mamba sighed before slithering back into her basket. Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Her name's Mamba and she belongs to my Daddy, but she came with me for school," he told her. "I think its Daddy's way of being with me all year."

"Neat, never seen a snake like that before," Blaise said. Hannah and Daphne clutched onto each other and Hermione looked very curious about it. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter." The girls gasped and Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hannah asked. "Oh, Sebastian Potter is suck a cutie," Daphne said with a sigh. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "When I met him he was completely rude and that red head he was with made my blood boil," she told them.

Completely ignoring Hermione, Daphne leaned forward. "What's it like living with him?" she asked. Harry sat stiffly and Hermione bristled. "That wasn't nice!" she snapped. "I'd rather now about the boy sitting next to us than that little toad." Blaise smiled at the girl sitting across from him. It seemed that this Harry Potter would have a lot of powerful friends behind him. Daphne looked rebuked and Hermione smirked. "Anyway, I hope he gets into Slytherin House," she said with a smile.

Harry snorted at her causing the whole compartment to look at him. "Bastian isn't cunning enough to get into Slytherin," he told them. "If anything I bet he gets into Gryffindor, because that's what Mum drilled into his head." Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before covering her mouth with her hands. "Your parents are divorced, aren't they?" the two Purebloods looked confused and Hannah looked at Harry in sympathy. "Yeah, but that's okay, my Daddy acts more like a mum, than she did and I've got my Uncles Sirius and Remus, too," he told her. "What's a divorce?" Blaise asked. "When a married couple legally end a marriage," Harry told him.

"_Harry, the train is an hour out from Hogsmade,"_ Mamba said peeking from her basket, _"You and the others should get to changing."_ Harry nodded and told the others what Mamba had said. After changing, Blaise smirked at Harry and was rather impressed. "Parseltongue is a very rare trait, pretty cool that you have it," he told Harry. Harry blushed as ducked his head. He hadn't had any human friends before and he was really hoping that they would stay with him.

Several minutes later, Harry was following Blaise as he led the five of them over to a very tall man. The five of them looked up at him in wonder and Harry smiled. "Hi Hagrid," he said. Hagrid smiled at him the ushered them into the boats. Finally reaching the entrance the large group stared at the teacher atop the stairs. "Good evening students I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house," she told them. "Come with me." The first years followed the Professor as she led them up to the steps before the Head table. The hat sang its song before McGonagall unrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name, please come sit on the stool," McGonagall told them. "Abott Hannah." Hannah started to shake and the others gentle pushed her forward. Hannah sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. "Hufflepuff!" McGonagall removed the hat and Hannah slowly walked to the far table with the other four giving her encouraging looks. After awhile McGonagall got to the Gs, Hermione and Daphne looked nervous. "Granger, Hermione." The professor called.

Hermione put on a brave face and walked up to the stool before sitting on it. Just like before McGonagall place the Hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" it shouted and Daphne gulped. "Greengrass, Daphne." She looked nervously at the last of her friends then walked up to the stool. Seconds later the Hat yelled out Slytherin. The boys smiled and then they stood to wait for their names. When they go to the Ms Harry blinked at the boy he had seen in Diagon Alley. His name was Draco?

The Hat had barely touched his head before crying out Slytherin. Harry smiled softly to himself. Now he knew the name of the boy who wanted to know him, not his brother. McGonagall finally reached the Ps and Harry was starting to get nervous. Blaise put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Harry calmed a little bit. "Potter, Harrison," McGonagall called. Harry walked up to the stool as a hush descended the Great Hall. Harry knew why. It wasn't that they were curious about him; it was he was the Twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head and Harry closed his eyes.

'What do we have here?' the hat asked. 'Our real chosen. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind, talent and a thirst to prove yourself, but were to put you? I know.' "Slytherin!" The Hall went deadly quiet as Harry hopped off the stool. He raised his chin in the air and walked to the Slytherin table to join Daphne, who was glaring at the rest of the Hall. "Potter, Sebastian." Harry sat at his table and watched his brother. Within seconds that hat screamed out '"Gryffindor". The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers and Harry felt himself sneering.

His brother had always gotten the attention, but Harry steeled his nerve. He would be better than his brother and Bastian would find that making your own spotlight was better than getting on put on you. Finally it was Blaise's turn and the Hat shouted Slytherin. Harry smiled and Blaise about tackled Harry out of his seat. Draco Malfoy looked on jealously as Harry, Blaise, and Daphne talked. Suddenly Harry looked over at him and smiled. "Hi I'm Harry," he said. Draco smiled back and he shook hand. "I'm Draco." he told him.

Blaise pulled Harry close to himself and glared. "Don't touch him!" Blaise yelled. "He's too pure to be tainted!" The others at the table raised an eyebrow and Harry soon found that friends came from all walks of life.

Not as long as the other but I hope you like it and please review.


	3. The Brat and the Prince

Addie: ^^ Thank you all for the reviews and for putting this in two C2s ^^

Seto: That was quick.

Addie: Yep. I don't own.

The Brat and the Prince

Snape sighed at the Prefects led the first years into the Common Room, waiting to give his usual speech. It was something he did every year. Giving his Firsties the speech was the highlight of his night and he smirked in the darkness waiting for them. While waiting Snape thought back on his meeting with the Potter twins and decided that he got the better one. As the First years piled into the room, Snape walked out of the shadows. "Welcome to Hogwarts and To Slytherin House." he told them. "This will be your home for the next seven years, which means I expect you to follow the rules posted on the wall. First and Second Years you are to be in bed by nine 'o clock, Third Years ten o' clock and the upper years eleven."

"Before bed you are to make sure your homework is either started or finished. Homework you get that is not due the next day is to be started after you finish was is due. If it is not and I find that you are falling behind in your classes your weekends belong to me. There will be no if ands or buts about it. You are to work on your manners and if I find that any of you have gotten detention from any of your other Professors you will serve detention with me as well. Now it's curfew, so First and Second years, off to bed."

Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the boy's dorms. Harry smiled when he noticed his bed was next to Blaise and flopped down on the bed. "I can't wait to write me dad!" he squealed. Blaise smiled then stopped moving. "Wasn't James Potter in Gryffindor?" he asked. Harry looked at his friend and nodded. "Not good," Blaise said. "Potter family's been in Gryffindor for like ever. He might flip." Harry giggled and shook his head. "Daddy doesn't care which house I'm in; he just wants me to make friends and be happy," he told Blaise.

Blaise smiled at him and flopped on his own bed. Snape peeked into the room and frowned. "Why are the lot of you still awake?" he asked. The boys in the room froze and scattered to get ready for bed. He smirked and then left them for the night.

-Nanananananana Kaibaman-

Harry pouted into his breakfast as he waited. He knew his dad would have written to him but he felt the blood leave his face as his mother's owl flew to him with a howler. Snape banished the red envelope before it hit the table and Harry looked up gratefully at his Head of House and went on eating. Snape looked lividly at the now disarmed howler as he read through it. He couldn't believe she would do that. Yell at a sweet little boy that had done nothing wrong. It was clear to Snape now that the Lily he had known as a child was gone.

Harry smiled as he saw his Dad's owl land in front of him with a letter. Harry took the letter and gave the owl some bacon. It flew off and Harry read through the letter and smiled. "Your Dad say anything?" Blaise asked. "He said that Professor Snape wrote him last night telling him I'm in Slytherin and that my great-great-great grandfather would be proud," Harry said. "Daddy says he was the last Potter in Slytherin." Blaise started laughing and Draco looked over curiously.

"I thought all Potter's had been in Gryffindor," he said. Harry shook his head and smiled, "Nope, my Daddy told me that our family goes back really far and that it's always been about fifty/ fifty until about a hundred years ago." Draco nodded his head and the whole of the Slytherin table stiffened when they heard the cackling laughter that came from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Blaise, and Draco turned to find Hermione on the ground with Ron Weasley and Bastian standing over the poor girl laughing.

Blaise growled and stood up walking over to the fallen girl before bring her back to his own house table and sitting her between Harry and himself. Some of the older Slytherins were about to object when they heard the next line they were officially out for blood. "What a pathetic snake slut." Bastian said, but not loud enough for the teachers to hear. The Slytherins had heard this and most almost let their jaws drop. There would be hell to pay. Hermione Granger has just become an honorary Slytherin.

Snape had heard what Bastian had called the girl and he wasn't all that impressed. It seemed it was up to him to teach the boy what his mother had forgotten. For all that he cared and knew Hermione Granger and Hannah Abott were welcomed by his snakes and thus were two of his students. There would indeed be hell to pay. Sebastian Richard Potter would not be having a fun time at Hogwarts, he'd see to that. For now he had papers to hand out. "Minerva, if you don't mind I'll take Miss Granger her schedule," he told her. "I don't think it be a good time for her to return to her house table."

McGonagall looked at him before handing the paper over. It would seem that she would have to trust Snape to keep what appeared to be the new group of Marauders for getting to rambunctious. After all if they were going to be the new Marauders, McGonagall wanted to make sure that what happened to Snape didn't happen again. Harry smiled at his friend and started to do silly things to get her to laugh, which were only half working. Daphne rolled her eyes at her friends before pulling Hermione into a conversation about their potions book, which in a matter of seconds Harry joined. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes and from the Hufflepuff table, Hannah giggled.

-Potions-

The first years started to make their way down to the dungeons were potions were held and Daphne had gotten Hermione to cheer up a little and the boys kept close guard around them. Pansy had been the only fist year Slytherin that had taken great offense to the poor girl joining their table. After getting into the class room Daphne made Hermione sit beside her on the Slytherin side. The Gryffindors pile in next and Bastian was sneering at Hermione again. Harry glared back and Mamba peeked from Harry's robe pocket and hisses at him.

Snape walked into the class room slamming the door causing both the Potters to turn to the front. Once Snape retched the top of the classroom, he glared over all of them doing a mental roll call. "Welcome to Potions. It is in here I will teach you many brews that can save you, kill you, and even help you," he started. Bastian snorted and drew Snape's attention to him. "Well, Mr. Potter, our new Celebrity," Snape said with a sneer. "what is another name for Monkshood?"

"I don't know, sir."

Snape raised his eyebrow and almost smiled when Harry and Hermione's hands shot into the air. He wanted to call on one of them but decided against it. It would do the boy some good to learn some humility. "Then want is a Bezoar?" Sebastian shook his head and Snape frowned again. Harry's hand shot up again and Sebastian shook his head no. Snape smirked and looked over the students ti their hands in the air. "Miss Granger, can you tell me what a Bezoar is?" he asked.

"A Bezoar is a stone taken from a goats stomach, that can cure most poisons," she told him. Snape nodded his head and then looked at Harry. "Mr Potter, what is Monkshood?" Harry sat up taller and smiled. "Monkshood is also called Wolf's bane and is used in potions for Werewolves." he said. "It's also called aconite." Snape nodded and Sebastian glared at his brother. "Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin," Snape said. The class grinned and Hermione looked proud of herself.

"Now, let us begin with the Equipment you will…."

-Transfiguration-

Harry smile at the cat sitting and watching them. It was something he had seen his Daddy do, but he was bigger. Just as he was going back to work, his brother and the Weasley dashed into the classroom. McGonagall transformed back into her human form and shocked them both. Harry sighted and turned back to his work. He couldn't wait until break so he could write his dad.

For the rest of the period Harry did his work and was the first one out the door. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione blinked, but then followed the small boy. "Is it me or is Harry smaller than the rest of us?" Hermione asked. "That's Potter blood for ya," Blaise said. "Men of the Potter Family have always been on the short side, Hermione," Draco told her. "It's just how they are." Hermione nodded and followed the two Slytherins to their other friends.

Okay it's short, but please review.


	4. Black and a Flying Lesson

Addie: Next chapter, and if you see I've mare grammar errors, Tell me! I don't mind. It will help me in the long run and give you, the readers, a better story. I don't own anything, but the plot.

Blacks and a Flying Lessons

James sighed as he made his way to his friends' house. It wasn't an odd trip for him to make, but his reasons this time were. He had been having strange dreams about a certain Potions Professor. Knocking on the door, a little girl with midnight black hair and silver blue eyes answered and stared at him. She blinked a few times then called over her shoulder leading James inside. Sirius peeked from the kitchen and smiled at his friend.

"What brings you to our humble Black home?" he asked. "Should Virgo be answering doors?" James asked back. Sirius blinked the looked back at his eldest child, who gave him a toothy grin before dashing past the portrait of her grandmother. The painting started to shriek and Sirius groaned as he heard a familiar growl coming from upstairs. Remus came down stairs holding a blue eyed blonde haired baby, whom was screaming his lungs out. Instantly Lady Black stopped her own screaming and started cooing at the small child.

"You mother likes your youngest?" James asked. Sirius nodded his head and then started to look around for his middle child. "Aquila?" he called. Seconds later a tawny haired girl with sharp doe brown eyes peeked over the top of the banister. "Yes?" she asked. "Get down here," Sirius said. Aquila came down the stairs and followed her older sister to the living room. Remus took his baby into the room and sat next to his daughters. James followed his friend into the room and sat down only to have his eldest goddaughter sit on his lap. "James, how's harry? Did he get into Gryffindor? Has he made friends? When to I get to go? Is it next year? I can't wait till I'm eleven in May! Aren't you excited," she asked.

Sirius started laughing at the confused look on his friend's face and at the same time Remus and Aquila rolled their eyes at the same time. "Harry's doing well and no he's not in Gryffindor, he's in Slytherin, He didn't want to be in the same house as his brother. He's made friends in his house and two outside his house. Next year you're going, little maiden, and yes, I'm excited," he told her. Virgo grinned at him and hoped off his lap to go curl up next to her father. "So why are you over here James?" Remus asked. James sighed then slouched in his chair.

"I've been having dreams about Snape," he told them. "Do I need to send the kids out of the room?" Sirius asked. "Nah, this isn't anything really bad," James told him, "I've been having dreams about Snape that are nothing like what I had with Lily. We're sitting on a beach curled up next to each other." Sirius started to snicker, which caused Virgo to snicker as well. Aquila rolled her eyes and Remus sighed. "James I think you have a crush on Snape," Remus told him.

"That's what it sounds like to me too, Remmy," Sirius said to his husband. James stared at his friends in shock. Not only had they actually agreed almost instantly but on the same thing about Severus Snape. As James stared at his friends, Aquila stared to giggle. To her the grown ups were acting silly.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends were having a different type of trouble. A boy named Neville Longbottom had taken a scary trip on one of the school brooms and it ended with him breaking his wrist. While all this had happened Bastian had picked up Neville's Remember All and started laughing with some of the other Gryffindors. "Give it here, Sebastian," Harry said holding out his hand.

Bastian snorted then tossed the ball up in the air and caught it before taking off on the broom in his hand. "I think not. Why don't a put it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like the roof?" he asked. Harry frowned and took to his own broom floating near his brother. "Give it back," Harry said again. Bastian smirked then chucked the ball. Harry shot after the ball catching it before he hit McGonagall's office window.

McGonagall stared at the boy as he flew back down before hurrying down to the lawn and snatched him up. Harry stared wide eyed as he was taken down to his head of House and he started shaking. He was dead. Knocking on His door, McGonagall rushed Harry into Snape's office. "Severus, I found you a seeker!" she said. Harry just continued to shake and stare wide eyed at his professor. "Minerva, what are you talking about?" Snape asked. "I knew Mister Potter here would be a good flier, being his father is James Potter, but what has he done to make you so excited?"

With that question, McGonagall started telling him what had happened outside her window and Snape felt his jaw drop. James had been an excellent flier, but he had never done anything like that. Now, Snape had a problem, would he put the poor shaking first year on the team, or wait until next year, with a guaranteed spot? But then it hit him. James had been so wrapped up in Quidditch that it only made since that Harry would share not only that love for the sport, but the love of flying as well. It was more than likely that James had been teaching Harry to fly before Hogwarts and that Harry was more than capable to play the game at eleven.

"Very well, Mister Potter will be put on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Snape said. "Mister Flint will talk to you about the game, this weekend, Mister Potter. Now, run along to you next class." Harry dashed out the room and McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "He seemed to be scared that he would be in trouble," she said. Snape smirked and leaned back. "Of course, I can't have my Slytherins running amok around this school, can I?" he asked.

McGonagall sighed before leaving the room. Back up stairs, Harry had run up to his friends grinning. "Guys, Professor Snape put me on the Quidditch team!" he yelled as he reached them. Draco, Blaise, and Daphne started at him with their mouths hanging and Hermione and Hannah just looked confused. "Merlin, Harry, that's amazing!" Blaise said. "Which position?" Draco asked. "Seeker," Harry told them. "Harry, you're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Draco yelled staring. Harry blinked in confusion and the girls giggled and clapped. Harry smiled at then blinked. He pulled the Remember All out of his pocket and ran to the Hospital wing. Harry found Neville and gave the glass ball back. "I'm sorry about my brother," Harry told him. Neville smiled at Harry before saying thank you.

Once again Snape found himself writing to James Potter, but this time he also had renewed curiosity about how James and Lily had split up. Writing down that Harry had made the Quidditch team and then jotted down some questions for James. It was eating at them that their marriage had ended, but Snape had thought that if James and Lily had split, he would be perusing Lily. Instead he wanted to know about James. Sealing his letter, Snape headed to the Owlery. Perhaps in time his questions would be answered.

Addie: Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Quidditch and New Marauders

Addie: ^^ Next chapter and I don't own.

Quidditch and New Marauders

Harry stared at the long package that a large grey owl and Hedwig brought him. The grey owl had settled itself between Harry and Blaise while Hedwig settled on Harry's head. Snape face palmed at his bird and groaned. "It seems to me that your owl has a new favorite," Dumbledore said with a smile. Snape glared at the man before turning to glare at his owl. "Such a bad owl," he said before his owl flew off the bench to return to up to the High table with a letter addressed to him. Harry looked up at his Head of house and grinned before turning back to his friends.

Draco was quite literary bouncing in his seat as he waited for Harry to open the package. "Open it, open it!" he said. Harry opened the package and stared at the long handle of the broom. "It's a Nimbus 2000," Harry said in awe. The Slytherins and Hermione stared at it before smiling brightly. "I think Professor Snape gave it to you, Harry," she said. "Had to have been because my Dad would have had a fit if he knew I was on the team this year," Harry told her.

"I don't think a fit covers it, Mr. Potter," Snape said behind their backs. The pair jumped before turning around to see him, blushing while they did. "No, I believe I almost got a Howler this morning and that we are very lucky people to have Harry's Godparents looking out for the Potters." Harry grinned at him and Hermione blinked. "Harry's Godparents?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded his head and she looked even more confused.

"Sirius and Remus Black are Mister Potter's godparents and I believe the Blacks are your cousins, Mister Malfoy," Snape said. Draco nodded then grinned. "Virgo is coming next year," he told them. "Mother is excited about it." The rest of the group nodded and Harry turned around again. "Thank you Professor," he said. "We can't have a seeker without a broom, now can we?" With that, Snape left the group to head to his classroom. Seconds later, Hannah had walked up to their table and was now nervously standing in front of him. Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled the girl down next to her. Hannah smiled at her and listened as Harry cleared his throat.

"I thought of something we could call our group," he told them. "What do you think of Marauders?" the five of them looked at Harry for a while before two red headed third years popped up behind him. Harry looked up at them and frowned as they grinned. "We heard you're going to call your group the Marauders," they said. "We can't let you do that."

"Harry gave them a bored look before snorting. "Of course I can, Prongs is my Dad," Harry told them. The Weasley twins stared at the little snake before dropping to the floor and bowing. "We're not worthy," they said. Harry sighed before turning back to his friends. "Anyway, we need nicknames," he started again only to be interrupted again. "Sorry Harry, but we'll have to do that later," Draco said, "it's time for class." Harry pouted but followed his friends to class.

Unfortunately Harry didn't get to tell his friends why he had thought they could go by it as the week was busy and few by and soon it was time for his first Quidditch match. James had been invited by the Headmaster to watch the game and was currently sitting next to Snape in the chill autumn air. Snape on the other hand felt colder as James glared at him. 'Though,' Snape thought, 'I probably deserve this.'

James sighed and then looked at him. "You couldn't have waited until next year?" he asked. Snape looked over at the over man and snorted. "Minerva was determined to put Harry on the team," Snape told him. "Would have suggested next to him later in the year if I saw he wanted." James glared at him before sighing and pulling his cloak closer. "Well, she is a little crazy," he told Snape.

Soon the teams were on the Pitch and James smiled at his little boy. Across the way in the stands, Bastian was pouting and sneering at his brother. It wasn't fair. But on the field Harry felt like he was going to fall over at all the people watching him. Harry shook off the feeling and mounted his broom before taking his position above the chasers and beaters. He waited on Madam Hooch as she released the bloggers and snitch, which floated around Harry's head.

Soon as she finished her speech, Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and the game was on. Harry looked around for the little golden ball before spotting it and taking off. James held his breath as he watched his child swoop and dive. Now it wasn't so bad until Harry's broom started to shake. Snape started to mutter beside him and James felt himself shaking as Harry held onto his broom for dear life.

Beck over in the Gryffindor stands, Bastian glared at Snape before ducking down the stairs after running under the teachers stands and found the bottom of Snape's robes. Putting his wand on it, Bastian frowned. "Lacarnum Inflamare," he whispered, before running off. James blinked at the smell before turning to Snape.

"Snape you're on fire!" he yelled. Snape stopped chanting and started to try to put his cloak out upsetting everyone in their seats. Soon James joined in to help him and soon the flames were out. Harry righted his broom and shoot off after the other seeker. They rose into the air then did a sharp dive. James started biting his nails they grew closer and closer to the ground finally the Gryffindor Seeker pulled up leaving Harry to follow the Snitch.

Suddenly Harry pulled up not even twelve feet from the ground and stood on his broom, reaching out. Then he tipped over losing his broom and face planted onto the ground. James looked worriedly as Harry stood up clutching his stomach. "He looks like he's gonna be sick," Snape muttered. Seconds later Harry pushed on his stomach and out popped the Snitch into his hands. "Potter's got the snitch! Slytherin wins!" Jordan Lee yelled. James was down the stairs before he heard the call and tackled his child to the ground before his teammates could.

"Harry, you were fantastic!" James said hugging harry tightly. "Did you see that dive?" Harry asked. "That was amazing!" They cheered with each other as the crowd dissipated. From the shadows, Snape watched and noticed another hiding as well. "So you wish to protect him too?" Snape asked as the child followed the crowd.

Addie: Okay, I need some Marauder names for Draco, Daphne, and Hannah so if you can think of one for one of them or all I'd like to see what you've got because I'm flat broke on those names. ^^ anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Trolls and Names

Addie: Hey, I'm back ^^ so please read and enjoy I don't own.

Trolls and Names

Draco Malfoy had learned a lot about the younger Potter twin. First, he had random bouts of hyperness when he was happy, this mostly showed up before potions much to Snape's displeasure. Second, Harry wasn't a morning person. Most mornings it took him and Blaise to pull the boy out of his bed. Third and most importantly, Harry was a Marauder's child through and through and had started up pranking a soon as October hit. The enchanted rubber snakes had scared the Slytherins out of their beds and alerted Snape into the common room.

Snape had not been pleased to fine Harry giggling with his housemates running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Of course the biggest kept secret in the Slytherin House was the fact Harry was a parselmouth and only two students from the outside knew this. Draco came back to reality to see Harry's green eyes bright with mischief. "I have our names," Harry mumbled into his pumpkin juice. "Shouldn't you wait to know what your animagus for is?" Snape asked the boys.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise froze before turning to their professor. "I think I should help you with this. It only is fair that Harry and Hermione didn't do all the work," he said. The boys smiled and Snape pulled out a note. "I'm sorry Mister Potter, but I must give you detention for your little prank," he said. "While I play favorites when you prank outside your house, I must punish for pranking your housemates. Your father has framed your first detention slip." Harry beamed up at him and the girls gave him a disapproving look.

Snape chuckled before walking off. He would figure something up for Harry in a while for now he would just watch. Harry grinned as a grey owl landed in front of him. Draco knew that owl and started in horror as Harry opened a box full of prank material. "Who sent you that?" he asked. "Uncle Siri," Harry said with a smile. That majority of the Slytherin table slid as far away from the first year as possible. They didn't want a repeat of that morning.

Later that day, during their break, Harry had gathered his friends to talk of their day so far. The ground mad a circle and harry grinned at them. "I have our names," he said. "I'm Progsette, had that one for a while. Hermione is Moonlette, Blaise is Padds, Draco is Dragonfang, Hannah is Lilygrace, and Daphne is Slithergreen." The group looked at each other and grinned before nodding their heads. "Wow, I get to be named after Padfoot," Blaise said. The group started laughing and Snape peeked out into the court yard.

"Hello, Severus," Minerva said walking up. "Hello, Minerva, our little Marauders have their names," he told her. "Also Harry got a detention." Minerva stared at them before turning back to Snape. "Do you know what they are?" she asked. Snape shook his head and frowned. Minerva sighed and then looked over at the kids. This was going to be a long year.

Harry blinked as they made their back to the Great Hall for dinner. They hadn't seen Hermione since lunch and they were getting worried. As they ate their candies and treats, Professor Quirrel came running in. "Troll! In the dungeons!" he said. "Thought you ought to know." The Hall broke into a roar of screams before Dumbledore silenced them all. Before the Slytherins left Daphne has said Hermione was in the bathroom. The three boys rushed to find her only to see the troll walk into the Girls' bathroom.

Harry and Blaise rushed in without thinking and Draco ran to get a teacher, muttering about idiot Gryffindor-ish Slytherins. Hermione came out of a stall and looked up at the troll before quickly retreating back to her stall and ducking down. The Troll swung, destroying the stalls just as the boys ran in. Hermione ran under the sinks and the stroll struck at her again and Blaise threw some of the broken wood at the creature. Harry got picks up be the foot and was dodging the swings of the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club didn't move and Blaise let it drop on the trolls head. It dropped to the ground and Harry pulled himself away as the teachers ran in with Draco, who looked scared and pissed at the same time. "What have you three done?" Minerva snapped. "It's my fault, Professor," Hermione said. "I went looking for it and if it weren't for Harry and Blaise, I'd probably be dead." Snape almost let his jaw drop at what the young Gryffindor had said. He was fully ready to take points from his own house. "Five points from Gryffindor, for your lack of self-preservation," Minerva snapped. "And fifteen points to Slytherin for getting a teacher and sheer dumb luck."

With that the Lioness of Gryffindor left and Snape glared at all of them. "Boys, back to your Common Room," he said. "I will walk Miss Granger back to her own Dorm. One thing before I go, what is wrong with you?" the four students looked at each other before shrugging. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. These Marauders would be the death of him for sure, after all the first set hadn't finished the job.

Addie: Okay there you have it the kids have their names and Snape's headache is getting bigger. So please review.


	7. Of Mirrors and Plots

Hey I'm back with a SevyJamey bug bite. So he we go!

Of Mirrors and Plots

It was dark as Harry wondered the halls after getting lost while looking for a bath room. He found his way to a room with a mirror. Harry moved forward until he saw what should have been his reflection. Jumping back from the mirror he watched as what appeared to be a girl did the same. She tilted her head as Harry did his. A few days later, Harry brought Draco to the room and asked his friend what he saw in the mirror and if he saw the little girl.

Draco had turned a bright red and say he didn't see anything. He brought Blaise the next night and decided the mirror showed everyone a different thing. So Harry found himself once more staring at the little girl in the mirror when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

"I see you found the Mirror of Erised, Harry."

"Oh Professor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to find it I got lost then never forgot the way back."

"Yes, the Mirror does that, do you mind indulging an old man and tell me what you see?"

"A Little girl about my age with raven black kinda curly hair, and her eyes are really really dark blue! But if you just glance at her you couldn't tell. They look black, and she's really small like me cause I brought Daphne with me and looking into the mirror with her and the girl was shorter than Slithergreen."

"I see, Mr. Potter, anything else?"

"A man, in forest green robes that cling to his upper body, but fan out, is in the back watching."

"Harry this mirror shows us what our hearts desire most; in your cast I believe it's a family. A family that isn't broken. The girl in the mirror might be a future sister and the man you when you get older, but Harry, I must tell you this now. Men and women have wasted away looking into that Mirror. It's not wise for you to come back here again. The Mirror will be moved and I suggest you don't go looking for it."

Harry nodded his head and let his head master push him out of the room when he started to head back to the dungeons. Harry gasped silently as he ducked back around the corner. Seconds later Snape rounded the corner to find him. Raising an eyebrow, Snape looked down at his student who looked back up at him nervously. Sighing, Snape escorted harry back to his dorms and gave him a warning.

The next morning Harry found himself bouncing in his seat, today was the day they were going home for the holidays and Harry was so mostly looking forward to showing off his new friends. The group found themselves a compartment and Harry couldn't help but smile as the train pulled away from the waving teachers. In fact the whole compartment grinned as Professor Snape let out a sigh of relief. Getting up so he hung slightly out the window, Harry took in a deep breath and Snape looked wide eyed at him.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER CHRISTMAS PROFESSOR! ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE A NEW BAG OF TRICKS!"

The whole group of Marauders grinned as their favorite professor started to twitch violently. Yes, this year had made Harry the happiest in his short time on earth. Hours later the group found themselves back at Kings Cross. The group of six bounced off the train and soon Harry found himself crushed to a chest.

"Daddy, I need to breathe,"

"Draco, what are you doing with a muggleborn?"

The group turned to look as a man and woman with blonde hair started to make their way to them. Draco started to get nervous as they walked up. James looked at the couple and almost jumped when Narcissia squelled. He had forgotten that Narcissa did that every time she saw something she liked. Last time he heard that squeal was the day remus had kissed Sirius in the Great Hall before yelling out "mine" and plopping himself on the confused animaguas' lap.

Now he just wanted to know why. Harry reverted back to being his shy self and ducked behind his father's robes as the slightly arguing couple walked up. Draco looked nervous while Blaise stood in front of Hermione.

"Potter, how nice it is to see you. Though I must say I don't see your…..w… other child."

"Sebastian is with Lily over there with the Weasleys. Couldn't really see them though."

"You're not going to pull a King Henry are you?"

James raised an eyebrow at her and she returned the favor. James sighed and almost grinned as Narcissa's sharp eyes turned to look at the puffy haired Gryffindor. James then realized exactly what the look in the pureblood's eye. There was an old nearly extinct tradition in the world of purebloods. A Pureblood Family would sponsor a muggleborn. It was mostly seen with Light families.

_Dear Merlin, she's going to sponsor the girl!_

"Hello, Dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I was wondering if you are adjusting to the Magical World okay?"

"Um, I guess. Draco, Blaise, and Harry have been trying to teach me but there are some things I don't' want to talk about with them."

"Lucius, we're sponsoring her."

"What?"

"Let's go meet her parents and during the summer, I'll start her lessons."

With that Narcissa let Draco and Hermione away after their goodbyes to meet with Hermione's parents. Soon the Greengrasses, Lady Zabini, and Abotts came leaving Harry to say his goodbyes and to get gushed at by his friends' mothers. James almost gasped as Lily made her way to them. Her face red matching her hair and her normally sparkling green eyes hard as emeralds, she was not pleased with him.

Of course James had been seeing more of his ex-wife in the last year than he thought he would. Harry ducked further into his robes. The Malfoys, whom had yet to leave, looked over at the muggleborn with distaste. The news of a pureblood getting a divorce had rocked the rest of them. For Narcissa it had put a wrench in her plans; plans she was hoping to start up again. She had already started on plans for her little Draco and the younger Potter.

"How could you let him get into Slytherin?"

"He's always been a sneaky little snake, Lily. It's not that big of a deal."

"My Reputation is ruined!"

"Lily, our kids are here, for their sake can we not fight?"

Lily frowned but then led Sebastian away. James let out a sigh only to jump when he felt something sharp land on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a slightly amused Lucius and Narcissa while Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

"You okay, Progsette?"

"Yeah, Fang, she scares me some times."

"Padds would have pranked her."

"Then Moonlette wouldn't talk to him for a month. Padfoots don't do well when their Moonies are mad."

"'Fang', Draco?"

Draco turned back to beam at his father and James smacked his face into his palm. Sweet Merlin, they're the second generation of Marauders. Now he had to find out how many they were and if they were being anything like he and his friends had been. Though with Snape as what appeared to be the ringleaders' Head of House, James was sure they wouldn't be like him. Looking down sternly at the boys, he put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"How many, names and aliases, and you better be only doing harmless pranks because if I find out you're doing pranks that could hurt someone, I will personally come up to that school and let you have it."

"Really, Potter…."

"There are six of us, Lord Potter. I'm Dragonfang, Harry's Progsette, Blaise Zabini is Padds, Hermione Granger is Moonlette, Daphne Greengrass is Slithergreen, and Hannah Abbott is Lillygrace. We haven't really gotten to do much pranking since the girls would kill us, but we're really close."

"Anything else?"

"Slytherin house knows Harry's a parseltongue. Only two outside the house knows and that's Moonlette and Lillygrace."

"Well, guess that family secret is bond to come out soon, Malfoy if you and your lovely wife aren't busy the twenty-third?"

"Not that I know of. Lucius?"

"We're free."

"Excellent, I'll send an owl with a portkey."

"Portkey? Why not give us where to apparate?"

"Sorry, it's a precaution, where I live has been a family secret for centuries and I plan to keep it that way."

"Of course, Potters have always been somewhat of our world's most hidden family. It would be an honor to attend your Christmas party."

James smiled at then and left with Harry leaving Draco to look up at his parents. He knew for a fact at his mother had her plotting face on. Lucius was also slightly scared. He had been the one she nearly hugged to death after Remus had staked his claim on the older Black boy. He could only imagine what she was going to do now that she knew Potter was a free man and that Draco was close to Harry. This would turn out to be a headache for him if he wasn't careful.

-sorry it took so long to update, so please review and thanks for reading.


	8. Christmas is a Wonderful Time to Tell

Woot, I'd like to thank all of those who have been reading and reviewing. ^^

Key: _parseltongue_

Christmas is a Wonderful Time to Tell Story

Severus Snape could not believe where he was or how he had gotten to being invited to the Christmas party. He guessed it must have been the Bambi eyes that Harry had given him. He watched James greet his guest warmly as many of his old house mates showed up. He almost choked when he saw the Weasleys. Harry had been standing by him as he spied on the new arrivals. Looking down at his smallest snake, he noticed the boy was being cuddled by what looked like an anaconda.

That was another thing Snape was trying to get used to, the actual snakes. The house they were in was littered with the serpents, both magical and mundane. In fact Snape had almost smiled when the youngest Weasley had nearly wet his pants as a small harmless constrictor slithered over James' boot. He ushered them into the living room when another "whoosh" sounded in the hall. Looking over at them, Snape noticed that it was the Black family.

_"Sasha, Virgo's here!"_

Snape liked over at his pupil and almost smiled for the second time that evening. The anaconda squeezed Harry for a second before slithering off to hug the oldest Black girl. James was letting himself get squeezed by Sirius and Remus was trying to pull him off their friend.

"NEVILLE!"

The whole hall winced as Harry ran out from behind Snape and tackled the twitchy Gryffindor to the ground. Ronald sneered at the younger boy, but Harry ignored it taking his friend from before Hogwarts to meet his new friends. Not even seconds after the Longbottoms' arrival, the Malfoys appeared. Draco was already running after Harry stepping on Sasha's tail. The little blonde stopped said sorry to her and then turned right back around to follow his friend.

Snape of course was taking in Lucius' face as he looked around him, the shock and awe caused him to do the unmanliest and undignifying things in the world. He fainted. James and the other families stared in shock at the prone blonde man and Narcissa just stepped over her husband and smiled at her confused and worried host. Hooking her arm around James', she led him to the ball room with a hugh smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were Lord Slytherin?"

"I didn't think it mattered, Remus and Sirius only found out I was when I had to discipline Harry. I usually do that in parseltongue so I know he's listening."

"Ah, know I understand why you had us portkey here. The Dark Lord would have a fit if he knew you were that actual Heir. You are the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Direct descendent. The Last Slytherin was a woman named Odette. To protect her future family from being Dark she married into a very light and Gryffindor oriented family. It's a beautiful love story really and it proves that true Slytherins are stalkers."

"I'm not a stalker, Potter."

"Not talking to you, Snape."

"Lucius stalked me for a while before asking my hand. If I remember correctly, both you and Severus stalked…Evens. Did she ever know?"

"No, she never did, she believes she took almost everything in the Potter name which is about true, but Odette's dowry which was the inter Slytherin fortune and estates, could only be accessed by a direct blood descendent. I didn't know about it until the Goblins decided I was in enough trouble and told me about the vaults and estates. Apparently she even left in her will that 'Only a Potter in great need who loves without question will have my dowry.' I'm confused as to why I got it."

"Any Seer blood in your family?"

"Odette's mother."

"She knew."

Now James was even more confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she was thinking. It was only then that Lucius picked himself off the floor and tried to look like he hadn't lost all his dignity. Snape thought was even more curious about the family. The last guests, which were the Grangers, arrived and James shooed Hermione up the stairs where Snape thought he'd disappear up too to check on the children. Peeking in the slightly open door, he noticed they were gathered around, from what Snape recognized as, a Tv watching a film.

Smirking to himself, Snape walked up behind the pile of children. He leaned down just enough and smirked.

"What are you doing?"

The eight first years jumped. Percy Weasley looked startled and the twin just grinned back at him having seen Snape walk in. the Firsties turned to glare at Snape before turning back to the movie they were watching.

_"Tal as old as time…."_

Snape raised an eye brow at the singing Tea pot, and then looked back down at the group. Draco, Blaise, Neville, Percy, the twins, and Ronald looked quite bored with the movie. Harry, Hermione and Daphne were so drawn into the movie. Noticing the kids were well, Snape headed back down to the party where Sirius and Narcissa where standing together in the back. Snape and James kept shooting each other looks and the two cousins smirked at each other as Lucius came over.

"Well, who'd have thought."

"Well, bless my soul."

"Well, who have known."

"Well who indeed."

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

"It's so peculiar"

"We'll wait and see a few months more. There must be something there that wasn't there before."

"Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."

"There may be something there that wasn't there before"

Remus looked over at his husband and his cousins and frowned at the "Evil Smirk of Eternal Doom" on the two Born Blacks' faces. This did not bode well.

-Jingle bell Snape smells….. Line-

James sank deep into the soft cushions of the chaise couch sitting in front of a roaring fire. It was Christmas Eve and fir some reason he couldn't help but think Sirius was up to something. Looking up he smiled as Harry made his way over to him, and plopped down on his legs. James smiled at his little boy. Harry smiled back and then laid down to cuddle into his father's side.

"Well, what have you been up to?"

"At School?"

"Yes, at school."

"Nothing much, but there's a Cerberus on the third floor and I found a funny mirror. Oh do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?"

"Harry you've read enough Fu….THERE'S A CERBERUS AT HOGWARTS?"

Harry gulped but then jumped up and ran as fast as he could away from his dad. James never shouted at him. Actually Harry didn't think he'd ever heard his dad shout before. James stared up at the ceiling in shock when he heard a deep chuckle followed by a soft giggle. Turning his head, the distraught man looked at two of his ancestors and frowned. Two portraits hung on either side of the mantel. One contained a man with long slightly messed black hair and gray eyes wearing medieval clothing. The other of a woman with the same black hair with almost white blue eyes wearing robes from the early eighteenth century.

"You scared him."

"Poor dear, you know Harry's shy."

James rolled over and bashed his head against the cushions. It wasn't often that Salazar and Odette decided that they would be kind enough to not pretend they were muggle paintings. Looking back up at them, James gave them a pitiful look only for Salazar to smirk.

"As much as it has disappointed me that my family couldn't stay within my noble house, I'm glad your eldest is a Gryffindor."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wouldn't claim that snot nosed brat my heir if you held me at gun point!"

"Wouldn't Sebastian fit better as the next Heir?"

"No, he's too much like his mother."

"Huh…you think I should keep Harry home?"

"James, sweetheart, did you ever find the chamber?"

"No, Odette, I didn't and Salazar won't say."

"Don't worry, Harry with find it. Think the best idea I ever had was marrying Jacob Potter."

"The messy hair isn't from the Potter family is it?"

"Nope, my beloved had perfectly straight red hair."

James gave Odette a deadpanned look before smacking his face back down into the throw pillow. He didn't know what was worse the sneering from the founder or the cooing over a lost love. James knew Salazar didn't approve of everything his descendents have done, like Odette marrying into a light family. Of course the one Salazar had been the most disappointed in was James. Salazar had a way of reading people so that he knew how they really were, something Harry had inherited.

He had never liked Lily. James had found out later, as soon as he had come back home his first year and declared he would marry Lily, Salazar had taken to spying on the girl at the castle. Salazar never told him what he had found about Lily that angered him so greatly.

"But it seems James you have a second chance, don't waist it."

"Huh?"

-Sirius laid an egg…Line-

The next morning Harry came running down the stairs a s James frowned behind him half asleep. Once again he was pulled out of his bed too earlier for anyone to function. As Harry bounced in placed James dropped onto his chaise and motioned for Harry to start with his presents. With a delighted squeal, Harry picked up his first gift and looked at it.

"Who's it from?"

"Malfoys."

Tearing the wrapping off, harry grinned at the high end Quidditch gear. Next was from the Zabinis. it was a very rare potions journal. Hermione and her family had since a toothbrush with some sweets and a book.

"What's the title?"

"The complete book of Grimm's Fairytales."

"I really shouldn't have let Sirius take you to the see the Aladdin."

Harry just grinned and smiled as he tore into another gift. It was from the Green grasses. He almost giggled as he pulled up a deer plushie. James groaned at the toy. Figured that would happen. The next gift Harry opened was from his mother. James noticed it was nothing more than a sweater, a couple pairs of trousers, and a small tin of sweets. James was beginning to think this would be a trend if he didn't start taking these sweets.

Harry put all his presents from his friends and family aside then found at one more grapping the soft wrapped packaged Harry pulled out a cloak.

"Well, I'll be a wart on Merlin's soggy arse."

"Daddy!"

"Now you've got part one of what you need to be a true marauder. Use it well and try not to let Snape take it."

Harry nodded and smiled. Pulling the cloak around him, Harry stared wide eyed back at his father.

"That has been in the Potter family for as long as we can trace it back. Take care of it."

Harry nodded and started to bounce around as he handed James his presents. The older potter could help but think this had been the best Christmas they had had in a while.

-Wormtail lost a toe and Voldy got a way-

That's it for this chapter, please review!


	9. The Dragon, The Beast, and

I don't own

The Dragon, the Beast, and the "Dead" Uncle

Hermione slammed her book down on the table her friends were occupying. The other five jumped and Draco glared at the muggleborn as she smiled.

"I can't believe I forgot about this. That stone your brother was looking into is…"

"the Philosopher's Stone, I know. It's a well known Alchemic Myth…."

The group turned to start at Harry as he ducked his head and blushed. Draco patted his head before gesturing for Hermione to continue. The girl nodded and showed her friends the picture of the man.

"I'm pretty sure that the teachers are hiding this stone in the school, and I'm sure of it."

A loud crash startled the group and they poked their heads around the bookcase to stare at Hagrid as he picked up several books. Draco cleared his throat and stepped out from behind the shelter to smile up at Hagrid.

"Whatcha doin'? 

Hagrid looked startled as he turned to look at the blonde Slytherin. Hagrid frowned at the child, but really couldn't fault him for anything as Draco behaved well. Soon the rest of the Marauders circled around making Hagrid nervous. He had never been scared of the originals, but none of them were sneaky little snakes. Before he could shoo them away, Draco gasped at the book in his hand.

"You like Dragons? I love them! They're so cool and big! Plus females are really protective of their young, like those Eli-pants Hermione was telling me about!"

"Well of course the Males will try and eat the Babies if the females weren't so fierce."

"Why do you have a hatching book though?"

Hagrid had the grace too blush and told the six of them to come down after dinner so he could show them. Draco couldn't stop bouncing at the thought of what Hagrid was going to show them. Soon dinner passed and the group. Hagrid ushered them into the house and Draco let out an excited yell. Now his friends didn't know what to take when the blonde did that.

"You have a Norwegian Ridgeback egg!"

"Dragon, how do you know that?"

"Duh, I like dragons."

Blaise shook his head while Harry and the girls giggled. Hagrid took the egg of the fire and set it down on the kids gathered around as the little dragon hatched. The girls couldn't believe how little the dragon was. Blaise and Harry just stared as Draco cooed at it.

"Awe he knows his Mummy! Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?"

"Well he needs a name, doesn't he?"

A rustling sound was heard and the group turned to see Ron and Sebastian staring through the window.

"Oh no."

"Potter!"

The two ran off and the Marauders quickly rushed out the door trying to get to their houses but had the misfortune of running into McGonagall. The group gulped as the professor glared down at them. After she took them back to her classroom, she sat down at her desk.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm only missing a Ravenclaw. What am I going to do? Well, ten points each."

Sebastian and Ron smirked but then McGonagall turned her glare to them.

"That means you boys too."

The two red heads' jaws dropped and Draco let out a laugh.

The next morning Severus Snape was nursing his coffee trying to wake up when McGonagall sat next to him. Now he knew something was wrong, mostly because Draco wasn't acting snobbish and Harry was subdued. It was never good when Potters pouted. Looking over at his colleague, he frowned.

"What did they do?"

"Snuck out and got caught."

"Detention?"

"yes."

"Ah."

"James must be proud."

Snape snorted. James was far from proud. No, the Ex-Gryffindor worried and paced every day. In fact James now was far from the sixteen year old that had tortured him. Sirius had told him that James had dropped his mask in front of him. He learned James wasn't what he had imagined. He remembered from school. The James he saw every day was broken and hurt. He had put Harry first and now that Harry was in school, Snape was sure James was bored out of his mind.

"Disney songs are quite enchanting, aren't they, Minerva?"

"Sirius still singing them?"

"I believe he's dubbed the Song _Beauty and the Beast_ as James and Severus'."

"It fits them."

Snape ignored them and let his thoughts drift back to the man he thought he hated. He wanted to talk to him again. Then his thoughts took a one-eighty. Lily swept though his mind and he felt guilty. He still couldn't understand why he wasn't perusing Lily, now that she was on the market. He couldn't explain it. But James had always be a mystery that could be solved. Of course for him to truly know James now he had to get around the other two-thirds of the Gen 1 Marauders.

Sirius acted as an older protective brother to James and had been on high alert since Snape had written the first letter. Then again Sirius had been just as protective of Regulus even if it was from afar.

-llama-

Snow blue eyes shone brightly as their owner floated in front of a window, waiting for someone to open it. Not even ten seconds after he had floated up, Virgo Black threw open the window.

"Uncle Reggie!"

"Ssshhh, don't want to alert your Daddy do you?"

Virgo nodded and stepped back letting her uncle into the room and only gave him enough time to steady himself before she hugged him. Regulus smiled and hugged the girl back as tightly as he could. He still felt guilty that he let Sirius think he was dead and that he didn't get to know his other niece or nephew, but for now he had a mission and was checking on the key to his plan.

"You still have that pendent I gave you?"

Virgo nodded and pulled the large onyx stone covering in black lions from under her shirt. Regulus nodded his head and then smiled at her.

"I heard a special girl is going to turn eleven soon, but I can't be there so…"

Regulus pulled out a box and handed it over to her. Vigo tore off the paper and grilled at the dress. It was a Victorian style dress he had had hand made from some hard to come by fabrics, both muggle and magical.

"It's a Loli Dress! Thank you."

The man nodded and kissed Virgo's forehead. He didn't want to leave but he had to for now. Hugging his niece one more time, Regulus let himself out the window and flew off. He would surprise her next year.

"I'll see you soon my Small Lady, and you too big brother."

-llama-

Okay that's it for this chap, please review and I have a few Questions, if you don't mind.

1: what type of dragon should Draco's animagus be? I almost got them figured out all of them; just Harry's and Hannah's are giving me trouble. But Draco's first.

2: Who wants to See Jealous Snape? Because I'm thinking about letting this story go though second year and want to know what you think.

So one again please review and thank you for your answers.


	10. Blind Date

I don't own, and sorry for the leave of absences.

Blind Date

James Potter wan not a happy camper. No he was currently staring at the most horrible and frightening task he has ever faced, besides Harry's terrible twos. Before him was a set of blue dress robes, dress robes for the date Sirius had set up from him. Now James didn't know who he was going out with or where they were going. All he really knew is Sirius and Narcissa were down in his parlor plotting the death of something. Remus and Lucius had been giving him sympathetic looks as he moved about getting ready for his date.

" You know, Cissy, if anyone had told me twelve years ago we'd be sitting in Slytherin Castle plotting together to get Snape and James to date, I would have hexed them silly."

"True, I would have too. It's nice to know, now if we could just get that mark off of Lucius. I am glad that the House of Slytherin is starting to realign themselves with the House of the White Lily."

"It's starting to sound like we're bringing back the war of the Roses."

"Merlin I hope not."

Not even ten seconds after Narcissa had stopped talking, James walked into the room. Sirius let out a wolf whistle and his cousin started to giggle evilly. James frowned at then and crossed his arms making the trailing outer sleeves sway with his movement. He felt ridiculous as Lady Malfoy circled him, patting and smoothing out wrinkles before smacking a brush into his hair.

"Aaah! Narcissa! Stop that!"

"it needs to lie flat!"

"owowowowow!"

That was when Lucius and Remus walked in. Remus nearly dropped his baby and the blonde man looked like he would burst into a laughing fit. Sirius grinned when he say his son. The blue eyed blonde baby looked at his Daddy and giggled. Remus glared at Sirius' grin as he turned to Lucius and Narcissa. James also started to frown at Sirius and the Black Lord just smiled wider.

"You lot wanna see something funny?"

"Sirius!"

"what, Black?"

"Cousin?"

"Come to Daddy, Betelgeuse. My handsome little Betelgeuse. My little deviant, Bete….."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"lguese."

With that, the blonde baby popped onto his lap and Sirius cuddled his one year old babbling about how cute he was. Narcissa and Lucius' mouths dropped and James face-palmed. The Black family had some weird traits in their blood. But so far only Nymphadora Tonks and Betelgeuse had shown any signs of the strange genes. James had his doubts about Aquila not having them. The girl knew too much and seemed to not need a wand to get items out of her reach. Virgo had unfortunately gotten Remus' fury little problem, but for some reason her transformations were different.

Speaking of the eldest black girl, Virgo came running in wearing one of her numerous Lolita dresses. Remus and Sirius tried not to think on how much it irked them that they didn't know where the dresses came from. She waltzed over to the couch and plopped down before grinning at her baby brother. James sighed as he let Narcissa tease his hair into a more normal position.

"Now you look handsome. Lucius, I assume you got his date ready?"

"Ready as he'll ever be."

"He? Narcissa, did you set me up with a man?"

"I'll set you up with a woman when you start screaming Dominate when you walk into a room."

"What?"

"Potter, do yourself a favor and just go with it."

James sighed and let himself be steered to the door and apperated to the spot he was meeting the man Narcissa has set him up with. Siting down at the café it didn't take long for James to realize Snape was walking over to him. He felt his face heat up as he watched the Slytherin head of house glide up to him. His robes billowed in the wind. His hair was pulled back and washed. James was just about to sneak away when Snape noticed him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Well umm you see….CURSE YOU NARICISSA LITHE BLACK MALFOY!"

"….You're the person she set me up with?"

James stopped cursing his matchmaker and turned to Snape. His face blossomed into a large blush and he hung his head in shame. Sirius and Narcissa had set him up with Snape. James snuck a look at Snape again and then he turned making his robes swirl around him. Now it was Snape's turn to frown. He had remembered the story James had promised him and he held out the crook of his arm. James looked at him in shock and gently took his arm.

"I believe, James, you owe me the story as to why you and Lily got divorced."

"Oh, so no romantic movie and getting drunk?"

"I didn't take you for the romantic type."

"If you know Sirius and Remus you see the Romantic type. Ugh they make me wanna hurl most days."

"Ah, yes, you're the poor sucker that basically stuck with them for all eternity didn't you."

"Yep."

Snape frowned as James turned to stare off into infinity. He did admit that James looked go in his robes and that itself was freaking him out. James turned back to him and gave him a smile. Snape felt his heart speed up and his face flush. What is it with Potters and being cute? Sure Sebastian wasn't cute, but Harry and James seemed to just make girls squeal when they walked into a room.

James smiled and letting Snape lead him down to the restaurant. After taking their seats, Snape raise an eye brow at him. James sighed and ordered before turning back to Snape.

"I blame Petunia Dursley for this completely."

"You blame her?"

"Yes, she started to put ideas in Lily's head not too long after Voldemort attacked us. One day I found Petunia over at the house and I was served divorce papers. She just up and decided I wasn't who she thought I was. I had worked so hard to change for her. To grow up, and now, now I just want to raise Harry the best I can and maybe one day Severus can look me in the eye. I know he blames me for what happened."

"Severus?"

"You know, Sebastian. His full name is Severus Sebastian Potter."

"I thought is his name was Sebastian Richard."

"No, I think Lily named him that to spite me, but I think Severus fits him."

"I highly doubt it."

"Why? He's a grump, like you."

Snape started at the man across from him in complete shock. This was not how he though his date would start, but he was willing to stay and listen as long as James didn't start crying.

Break from the Kids and funny thing, I'm will count myself officially as a Slytherin. I started to play Pottermore and that's the house I got, so I get to annoy Snape! XD Please review.


	11. Gryffindor Twin

Hey, sorry for the very late update, I don't own and let's get back to the kids.

My Stupid Gryffindor Twin

Spring had finally fallen around the castle and many were suffering from allergy attacks. For one Potions professor and one of his snakes, this was the time of the year that ingredients were at their max and full power. For one James potter sitting in he best mates' living room, it meant weeks of sneezing and runny noses.

"I hate spring."

"Oh Jamie, there's nothing wrong with Spring. Flowers ar in bloom, Remus is in heat, Snape's actually happy for no damn reason. Young love is beginning to take root. I think Little Sev has a crush on Daphne Greengrass."

"How do you know, and didn't Remus get fixed?"

"Yeah, something about not bringing anymore of my devil spawn into the world."

"Also Three is enough. Hello James, how are you feeling?"

"I Hate spring."

Remus smiled as James sunk lower into the couch. This had happened every spring since they had met. James would be miserable the first few weeks of April and then be bouncing around again like nothing had happened, meanwhile another Potter was sulking about a runny nose.

"Oh come on Seb, we should go find that stone."

"As soon as my nose clears up."

"But Snape could have the stone and have brainwashed your Dad by then."

"Don't you think I know that. Stupid git's evil and I won't have him coming between my mum and dad. Not when I know they still love each other."

"Too bad your brother is in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I saw how happy he was when dad sent that letter to us about him dating again."

"I'm sure it's just a fluke, Seb."

"Yeah,...I think my nose is clear enough. Let's go."

Ron nodded and the two dashed out the portrait hole. Hermione followed closely behind and grabbed Harry as she ran by. Harry blinked as the rest of his friends started to disappear.

"Bloody hell! Granger, you shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!"

"Butt out! We're trying to save the School and Dad from Snape."

_"Professor Snape isn't behind this! Besides you can't get the stone unless you just want to get it to protect it."_

_"Oh yeah? I bet you're just taking his side cause Dad 'likes' him."_

_"At least I can stand one of our parents being happy!"_

"Bloody hell are they speaking Parseltongue?"

"No, it's French."

"That means Potter's a dark wizard."

"Honestly Ronald Weasely if Harry was a dark wizard because of Parseltongue, would it stand to reason that Potter and Mr. Potter are Dark Wizards as well?"

A growl was heard through the room and the group turned to look at fluffy. Harry grabbed onto his twin's hand, and Sebastian pulled the smaller boy closer. Without a second thought, they all screamed and scrambled into the trap door. They grunted as they landed in something soft. Harry and Hermione groaned as they felt the plant move.

"Great, just was we needed."

"All we have to do is relax and the plant will drop us."

"Why relax, Granger?"

"It's devil's snare. Relax."

With that both Harry and Hermione sank beneath the plant. Sebastian was next to sink and Ron started to panic even more. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about "Gryffindork" before holding up his wand.

"Lumos Solem."

Ron fell down through the plant and the two marauders raised an eyebrow as he dusted himself off trying to look cool.

"Good thing we didn't panic."

"Lucky for you get's Hermione knows herbology."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Not a chance, weasel."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed the boys into the next room. There before them was thousands upon thousands of keys. Sebastian saw the broom in the middle of the room and then noticed one of the keys had a broken wing. Sebastian jumped on the broom and took off. Harry whimpered as his brother dodged and flew and zoomed around.

Sebastian finally caught the key and threw it at Ron, whom immediately slammed it into the hole and opened the door. rushing through. the four groaned as they fell. Looking up the group looked confused,but Ron looked excited.

"It's a giant chess board."

"Potter, take the King's spot. Granger the Rook, and Seb. Queen's Bishop. I'll take the King's Knight."

The group got into place and Harry started to shake. Seb looked over at his twin and gave him a hard stare. this only caused Harry to shake harder. Hermione gave Harry a smile before speaking.

"Don't worry, Prongslette, we'll be okay."

A White pawn moved and the game was on. Harry, Harry and Hermione got more and more nervous as the game went White queen turned to Ron and Sebastian gasped. Ron moved forward and the queen took swallowed his tears before moving forward and checkmating the King. once the sword fell, Hermione rushed forward to check Ron over and then shooed both Harry and Sebastian on.

They came to the next room and Sebastian's face turned green.

"Ugh,what is that smell?"

"Passed out troll."

"Gross"

Harry nodded and they came up to the next room. Harry read the riddle carefully and then turned to his brother.

"I think this is where I leave you. Only one will send one of us to the next room."

"No, You go ahead, Harry. You're better at thinking than I am and I know you know how to get the stone, plus I know how much you want to be an Alchemist when we're older."

"But..."

"Harry, go, I got us into this mess so I should be the one to get a teacher, besides, I think Dumbledore is back."

"He was gone?"

"Harry, just take the potion and go!"

Harry yelped and drowned the correct potion at his brother's look. Harry blinked as he was in plopped into a room with only Quirrel and the Mirror he had found earlier that year.

"Professor?"

"Tell me child, what is this? it shows me what I want, but I but I can't seem to get it."

"What are you doing here, though?"

"Quirrel turned to Harry and gave him a twisted smile. Harry gulped and pulled his robes around him tighter.

"You know I've never taken into account that you're a Slytherin Mister Potter, yet here you are acting as though you're a Gryffindor."

"I'm not a Gryffindork, I just happen to not want my Twin down here making me look bad, after all if he died down here fighting you and Voldemort,then I'd be the Tragic Twin of the BWL, not just the Twin. Can't let that happen."

"Quirrel, let me speak to the boy."

"But Master."

"Do it."

Quirrel removed is turban and turned around showing Harry an ugly, disfigured face. Harry made his own face and Voldemort smiled.

"Come here, child. Come show us the trick."

Harry stood still and Voldemort growled for Quirrel to take harry to the Mirror. The Slytherin whimpered in pain as the man got closer before harry moved to the mirror, just toget releaf for his head. Harry's face got confused as his reflection showed him pulling the stone from his pocket wil a cheeky grin.

"what do you see?"

"I'm at a wedding sitting next to my muggle Aunt as my parents get remarried."

"He's lying!"

Quirrel turned to harry and the boy broke into a run before Quirrel used a spell to throw him to the floor.

"Com now, boy do you think I'd let you go a second time?"

"Second time?"

"Oh, your father is a cheeky one. thought he could hide who he was, and from where he needed to be. No, Harry, this time I'm not letting him go and your and your brother will die! Kill him!"

Before Quirrel could touch him, Mamba shot out of Harry's robe pocket and bit Quirrel on the face. Mamba hissed angrily at the man as he screamed in pain before he brought his hands up to his face and screamed again as his hands turned to ash.

_"Here's a good thing about being a magical black mamba, my venmon turns humans to ash when I inject a complete dose."_

Harry sat down on the steps and everything else just seemed to blur together. He didn't even register his Head of House picking him up and taking him hospital wing before he finally passed out.

Snape had debated for a few days on that he should contact James about Harry and Potter's misadventure,but it looked like he didn't have to as the man slammed open the Great Hall's doors."

"SEVERUS..."

Both he and the young Gryffindor sat up as James called out that name.

"SEBASTIAN POTTER, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU AND RONALD THINKING? AND DON'T EVEN THINK YOU AND HARRISON ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS, MISS GRANGER!"

Sebastian whimper at the sound of his frist name and both Hermione and Ron looked like they wanted to hide. Snape had sunk again in his seat, thanking his lucky stars that James wasn't mad at him.

"But Dad! Snape was going to..."

_"Severus!"_

"Okay, fine, Quirrel was the Psycho, but still!"

_"I don't give a rat's soggy rear end what you think about your teachers! I'm upset that you not only but yourself in danger, but your friend, Harry and his friend in danger as well! What were you thinking?"_

_"Does Mum know?"_

_"Oh she knows young man and because to this stupidity, your mother and I decided not two switch you this summer."_

"WHAT? DAD,YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Well maybe next time you won;t put your life on the line! Now, if you all will excuse me, I have another Twin to tear into."

With a flurry of robes,James was out the door and Snape put his head on the table.

"what have I gotten myself into?"

"A Whole new world."

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, ENOUGH WITH THE DISNEY!"

-La

Woot Raise your hand if you think Walt Disney would have been a wizard in Harry Potter! XD Just messin' with please reveiw and we can see if James and Sev's relationship takes off,if Sebastian begins to like his professor and what Lily might thing of this Plus, Morecouples that get Disney movies attached to them! XD


	12. Letter and Diagon Alley

Woot Time of act two and more importantly Jealous Snape! But Here's your question who's he jealous of?

Letter that Daddy Didn't Want and Diagon Alley

-May 10-

Virgo Black stared at the letter sitting on the table. Across from her was her parents. One was happy she got it and was more that a little pleased that his daughter was going to school. The other looked like he was about to cry. Virgo rolled here eyes at her father and pulled the letter to her. After breaking the seal and reading over the contents, The young black haired girls face broke into a large grin.

"I...I'm...I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

Remus winced and let out a small whimper as his eldest child screamed. Virgo apologized before tearing off to speak with her Grandmother's  
portrait. Sirius glared at the letter that was taking his child away and could hear his mother saying that Virgo would make the finest Slytherin that Hogwarts had ever seen.

Remus kissed Sirius' brow before going off to find his younger daughter. He knew Aqualia would be slightly jealous that her sister was leaving her behind to start her own adventures in school. He also knew no matter how hard his middle child tried to hide it, Aqualia had attached herself to her sister and wasn't ready for the eldest black to leave.

"Hey, Aqua, you okay?"

"Does she have to go?"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, you'll be that before you know it."

"Doesn't feel like it"

"I know, but you'll see. Now, How about you and I go to the bookstore and get you a new one?"

"Kay, but I get to pick out her present."

"Of course."

-July-

"Hermione, sit up. A Lady shouldn't slouch."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco pitied his friend as his mother ran through the list of Pureblood educate. Lucius even felt sorry for the poor girl as she was the closest thing he was going to get to having a daughter.

"Dad, you really need to stop spoiling her with all those books."

"Hush Draco."

"It's also beneath a gentleman to ease drop!"

"Why don't you get onto Severus for that?"

"Because he's a spy."

"Right."

"Hermione dear, we'll have to continue your lessons later. It seems it's time for us to head to Diagon Ally. We'll be meeting the Potter's and the rest of your friends."

"We're traveling by Floo?"

"Of course."

Both pre-teens groaned and allowed the elders to lead them through. Not even five seconds after they had gotten through, Draco was tackled to the ground. Patting the black mop of messy hair, the slightly older boy stood up with his friend clinging to him.

"Harry! If we don't find him, Sebastian, your father's going to kill us."

"Well, he'll kill you."

"Sebastian."

Severus and Sebastian walked up and all but sighed as they spotted Harry hanging from Draco. Severus let out a sigh and then frowned at the sight. Shaking his head he turned on his heel only to bump into James.

"Really? I thought that was a Potter trait."

"Oh hush."

"What ever you say."

"Merlin, you two are so gross!"

"Severus Sebastian!"

"Dad!"

"Let's get the children their books, shall we? Oh, James, Severus, please do try to tone it down for them."

Both James and Severus turned a bright red making the girls giggle, before Narcissa shooed them all too the book store. Once they had reached it, even Lucius had to keep his jaw from dropping. Narcissa's face turned pinched and she quickly moved both Sebastian and Harry back to her side keeping a firm hand on both. Sebastian looked at the woman confused, but shook it off. he had learned quickly over his last few outing with the Malfoy's that Narcissa was strangely overprotective of any child that got "close" to her Draco.

"What on earth."

"I'm so glad you all could come to my bo...James Potter?"

"Oh..."

"James, children!"

"My goodness, you look as beautiful as ever. Still engaged to Evans?"

"I'm actually devoiced from her."

"Really? Well, I must take you to dinner one day."

"Actually, I can't."

Everyone jumped when they heard a growl come from the front of the store. Many had backed away from the angry potions professor. Narcissa and Lucius pulled the children closer to themselves as Severus seemed to ignite.

"Hermione, he looks like a jealous guy from one of those anime's you like so much."

"Yeah, Harry, only the flames of eternal doom can actually pop up here."

Severus walked over to them and pulled James away from the author and threw him over his shoulder. many of the patrons looked confused as the young lord was hauled out and away from the crazy blonde. Echo's of the poor man's screaming could be heard from a block away.

"Well, let get your books before..."

"Sebastian Potter as well?"

"Oh sugar cookies."

"I'm sorry, but mother said I wasn't to talk to..."

before Sebastian could finish his sentence he was hauled in front of a camera and the Prophet camera man snapped a picture. Harry glared and pulled his brother away only for him to be hauled into the picture. Both potter twins groaned as books were thrusted into both boys arms.

"Little did these lovely boys know that when they and their father stepped into this shop today, they'd meet another of their kinds so They'll be leaving with all of my books, free of charge."

"great, I'm famous by proxy of you."

"No, they just made you famous becuse you're so precious!"

"Sev, I'm going to slug you."

"Harrison, we use our words not our wands, and even less our fist."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

With that the blonds rushed to get their books and rushed them out of the store. Lucius frowned at Hermione's slightly dreamy look over the man. This did not bode well in his oppion, he'd have to keep the board on their toes about him. Just as they made it up to where Severus was sulking with James in his lap, Harry was tackled to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"HARRY!"

"Virgo?"

"VIRGO WALBURGA BLACK! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"KAY, MUMMY!"

Virgo grinned and pulled Harry up before pulling him over to her parents. Harry grinned as his godparents came into view. Sirius' face lit up at the sight of his godchildren coming over to him and then quirked and eyebrows as the Malfoy's plus Hermione came over. Now that was strange for them to see a Muggleborn with them, but Sirius fugired Narcissa invoked the old tradition of magical families taking in Mugglechildren.

"Hello, Cousins, Hermione, how are you today?"

"Execllent, but we've lost Severus a..."

"Mister Malfoy, I'm down here."

"Not you, child, the other sulky Severus we know."

"Oh."

"SEVERUS SNAPE, LET ME GO."

"no."

"Found him."

The, now larger, group made their way over to were Severus was keeping James hostage. Sirius shoook his head and the Potter twins made faces. James was pouting in Severus' lap. Sirius started to laugh and James quickly pushed himself off the lap and walked over to his boys pulling them into a hug. He had been worried when Severus had taken him away.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Who the new weird professor? Besides making harry famous by proxy, not much."

"He gave us his books for free and creeped me out."

"Oh, Thank Merlin."

Sebastian moved over to Severus and looked up at him. Severus looked down at him before he blinked as Sebastian hugged him. At this James gave them a smile.

"You're a better choice than that thing."

"I see."

"Ah man, I want to be a cool as you guys."

Draco, Hermione, and Harry all looked over at Virgo as she bounced around. She walked up to half og the Marauders an grinned at them. With that Draco gave her a deadpanned look. Harry and Hermione giggled as Draco sized the incoming frist year up before turning to his cohorts.

"Well, we seem to have someone who wants to join us."

"But Draco if we take her under our wing."

"She won't learn that magic of Hogwarts."

"that is true, but we need Pads, Slithergreen, and Lilygrace. Can't have a vote without them."

"Right you are, Draco."

"It's has to be full vote, but you can always go behind Moonlette's back if it doesn't go your way."

"Sirius, do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"No"

Virgo rolled her eyes and pouted it looked like she wasn't going to get her answer today, but that didn't stop her from being excited about going to Hogwarts, but then her problem hit her. with a worried look Virgo pulled on Remus' robes and the elder warewolf picked her up.

"what about my change?"

"Don't worry, that's been taken care of."

Harry turned to draco and gave him a look. The blonde nodded and wish the rest of their group was with them. They would have to double their effort in finding the Animagi reveal potion and the transfiguration book that went with it. They wouldn't leave Virgo alone to go trough her change without others there. Especially since she would be without a pack this year.

The in coming first year clung to his maternal parent. She wasn't sure how she would deal with her own change with out him, but she would try. Sirius knew that the first full moon away from each other would be hard on Remus too. Ever since Virgo had started changing and joining Mooney at night, the werewolf had been calm. Sirius guessed it was from Mooney smelling his own child that helped.

"I'm sure you'll have enough people around to help you, but if you ever need me, you fire call home."

"Yes, Daddy."

With that Sirius took his eldest into his arms and held her tight. He was so worried about her being outcasted and bullied. Just as he started to run his fingers through his daughter's hair, the girl sat up in his hold and started to look around. she felt her pendent vibrating and looked over at Harry noticing he was rubbing his forehead only for Draco to take his hand into his own.

"I sense great pride walking among us."

"Virgo, stop being weird."

"But Harry!"

"Hey, it's Ron!"

Lucius made a face and Narcissa carefully smashed her foot onto her husband's. She wasn't going to have him embarrass her with his and Weasleys silly feud.

"Hey, Sebastian, what are you doing with those Losers?"

Harry, Hermione and Draco glared at the red-head. they still didn't trust him, even if they liked Sebastian a little bit.

"Mum, went on vacation and dumped me off with them. she's been a little spacey since Dad and Batman started dating."

"Still gross."

Sebastian nodded but didn't say anymore. He thought lying to Ron was better than telling the truth. Harry gave his twin a sad look as well. When Lily had dropped off Sebastian, Harry was suppose to spend the summer with her, but it didn't happen.

"Mummy, found someone didn't she?"

Sebastian nodded and Harry frowned.

"Do you know who?"

"No, she said she'd let him meet us when she's ready."

"I hope he's nice, or Professor Snape will use Dark magic on him."

"Nah, Dad will be the one using Dark Magic and all from our personal library."

With that both Potter twins grinned. Let it never be said that James Potter stopped caring for his ex-wife. After all she was the mother of his children and he'd always have a soft stop for the red-head.

-La Moon-

That's that sorry for the spacey-ness of my updates but please review! ^^


	13. My Sidekick is a Gryffindor

Okay here's the next chap ^^ Don't own.

My sidekick's a Gryffindor, Your argument is invalided.

Draco glared at his cousin as she bounced around them. Her long hair kept hitting him in the face. it wasn't even noon yet, Harry at least had the decency to hang of him still half-asleep. Not that that helped with his cousin. Remus was already starting to fidget at the thought of his pup leaving home. Sirius threw his arm around and hugged him.

"Relax, she'll be fine. She's got Harry and Sebastian to look out for her and She'll end up a Gryff just like us."

Remus rolled his eyes at his mate/husband. He knew he should have smacked Sirius out of his hope for his children being Gryffindors.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this! I can't believe this!..."

"Virgo, shut up or I'll turn you into a Frog!"

"I'd rather be a bunny, Like the on in Monty Python and Holy Grail."

"SIRIUS ORAIN BLACK! YOU LET HE WATCH THAT?"

"what? it's funny."

Remus glared at him making everyone around the pair uncomfortable, but then James walked up smacking Sirius upside the head. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them. If anything he was dreading the feast. He had planned on sitting next to Snape to make sure he didn't get into any trouble and he would be the one to take care of Virgo when she changed. He knew Dumbledore would find out about his animagus form.

"Fang? Why's Prongs sleeping on you?"

Blaise, Daphne, and Hannah had walked up to their friends. All six began to grin and talk about their vacations. Sebastian's face took a blush as Daphne looked over at him. She was about to ask why he was with them when a high-pitched squeal broke through the noise of the crowd. Sebastian groaned as Ron and his family came up to the group. Without the Malfoy's they felt more at ease with speaking with James, but Sebastian could already sense their alternative motive.

"James, how are you?"

"Good, Molly, great actually! Both my boys approve of who I'm dating."

"You must be very happy."

"I am!"

"Well, Ginny, say hello to Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked as the other red-head ducked behind her mother and the Potter rolled his baby blues heaven ward. He liked Ginny, but in the way a boy liked his sister. He knew her mother was trying to push the girl to him, but Sebastian just smiled and said hi like normal. Best his rudeness didn't get back to his mother.

The group said goodbye and made their way onto the train. Virgo immediately ran off taking Ginny with her. Harry felt bad for Ginny. Virgo would eat that girl alive. Shaking his head, Harry and his group found a place to sit. Virgo bounced along as she pulled Ginny into a compartment with her. In there was a boy with a camera and a girl reading a magazine upside down.

Virgo turned her head to look at the title and frowned.

"My Mum says that's a the only thing that doesn't print carp even if the articles don't make sense."

"Smart wolf."

"Yep."

"Wolf?"

Virgo grinned at Ginny and the red-head stared transfixed at the sharp, very prominent, canines the girl had. Suddenly Ginny wrenched her arm out of Virgo's hand making the girl drop her smile. The blonde in the corner frowned at the red-head and Ginny quickly left the cabin. The blonde shook her head knowing if the girl in front of her head wolf ears they be drooped in shame.

"Nargles with get you if you keep doing that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my manners are lacking. My name is Virgo Black Heiress of the House of Black."

"Hello Virgo, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I know you know, you're not going to run like she did?"

"Hm, the affliction doesn't change the person."

A knock was heard and the girls turned to see that a blonde boy with a camera walked into the cabin. Virgo stopped talking and Luna gave him a dreamy smile.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey."

"Hello, Colin, I'm Luna and this is my friend, Virgo."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hey your teeth are really sharp."

Virgo's smile dropped and Colin frowned at this. The werewolf sat herself by the window and sighed as the train started to pull out.

-Hogwarts-

"You think they'll be shocked?"

"That you're teaching? No I don't.

"Why not?"

"You're not very stubble about it, though I wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian whined a bit about you being here."

"Sev, you suck."

Severus grinned at James making the shorter male blush and punch him in the arm. He could only imagine what Harry's mouth would be him into with the Malfoy heir. Shaking his head Jams sat down next to the crazy man he was dating and waited for the kids to fill in.

It didn't take long for them to start filling the hall and James smiled as his favorite six piled around the Slytherin table. A prefect came over and told the two out of housers that they were needed at their tables and escorted them back. James suddenly felt something blow on his ear and he jumped out of his own seat and into Snape's lap.

Turning his head, James found Lockheart staring at him with half lidded eyes and a goofy smile.

'For the love of Merlin, please tell me I don't have to watch out for my ass this year. I knew I should have stayed hauled up in Slytherin Chateau.'

Snape growled under his breath before switching seats with James. It be a cold day in Hades before he'd let Lockheart near James. Snape suddenly felt this would have applied had he and James not been dating. He felt smug as Lockheart pouted at him., but Snape didn't look to see it as the first years were led into the Hall.

"when I call you name step forward. Black, Virgo."

James looked up to see his god-daughter whimper and hide behind two blonds, only for them to push her forward. He smile gently knowing that for all her boasting, Virgo was still very shy.

The hat dropped down on her head. it felt like forever before the head opened it's mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Virgo Squealed and headed over to the Slytherin table where the upperclassmen where cheering. It had been a long time since the house had seen a proper Black. Virgo plopped down next to her god-brother and waved at her two friends. He hoped on of them would end up in her house.

Soon the list got down to the "C's" and virgo grinned as Colin walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Colin: rushed over to his house and Virgo pouted. he had been the one she wanted in Slythering the most. Soon Luna was sent to Ravenclaw and the red head she had wanted as her first Hogwarts friend had ended up in Gryffindor. That wasn't going to stop her. She would have to work hard to be their friends even with her being in Slytherin. She was a Black after all and most the time they got what they wanted.

-Lala  
So here we are and I hope you like it.


	14. Lockhart is

Lockheart is...

* * *

Virgo felt her eye twitch as Harry, Blaise, and Daphne plotted something about animagus around her. Having had enough the Black walked over to the Ravenclaw table and plopping down next too Luna.

Most the Marauders shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Harry grinned and pulled out the book he was consulting for the Animagus potion. They would need a few things that only Slytherin Castle had. Draco was peeking over his shoulder and frowned.

"Harry, where on earth would we get Lily of the Sun?"

"It's a rare flower that grows only at my house, because my ancestor was really into potions he collected and preserved many plants that don't exist outside our world. Lilly of the Sun is only sold in those high-end potion stores and are one of the most expensive in the store. I can't really tell you anymore about it though."

"Harry, stop that."

"Stop what?"

Draco sighed as Harry went back to his book. There wasn't really anything that he could do when Harry was in a potions mood. he looked up at the head table and Draco felt his jaw drop. Most the hall was too busy to notice their new History of Magic professor was sitting in their Potions Professor's lap. At this Draco smirked. He did love when Potters were uncomfortable and this was one of those moments.

"James, I'm trying to eat."

"I'm trying to not get molested!"

"James, darling, why would you want to sit on his lap. mine is desperate for company."

"I'm not having this discussion here! there are virgin children that don't need traumatizing!"

"Now, Jamie..."

"Children! ...did you just call me 'Jamie'?"

"Yes?"

Everyone in the hall gasped as James punched Lockhart. Magoniglle and Dumbledore looked shocked as James towered over the fallen Lockhart. his face was set in a glared and put his hands on his hips. the blond manlooked up at him with a sheepish grin and Severus snorted. Even he knew better than to call James by that nickname. Now that he thought on it, James had never liked to be called by any nickname but Prongs.

"My Name is James, and you have not right to use it. you will refer to me by my rightful title of Lord Potter or Professor Potter. Thank you."

"James, what is the meaning of this?"

"You know, I hate nicknames."

Dumbledore did not every move as James stomped off. Most the students looked confused but went back to what they were doing. Virgo shook here head and sighed. Today was not going to be a good day. Not that the day would be a good day anyway.

Severus who now had a James free lap, stood from his seat and snapped his fingers. Over at the Ravenclaw table a goblet appeared in front of Virgo. Luna didn't say a word as her friend drank. She knew she would never need to.

* * *

Remus whimpered as the day slowly passed. this would be his first full moon in a long time without his pup. He winced when he heard the door slam opened but sighed as his mother-in-law's portrait didn't start ranting.

"KIDS, GRANDMAMA'S HOME!"

Remus' head hit the nearest what he needed. His mate and mother-in-law having a screaming match. He pulled himself up from the tabled he had been sitting at in the Black library and made his way down to the first floor. there was Walburga talking with Aquila. His middle child was showing her grandmother her ability to move objects with her mind.

"This is truly amazing, my dear. what is the heaviest that you can lift?"

"Forty-five Kilograms."

"Marvelous, my dear, what else?"

"Um I can freeze things and I'm telepathic."

"You're a natural Legilimen?"

"No, my psychic abilities have nothing to do with my magic."

At this Remus grinned at his mother-in-law as she gave her granddaughter a confused look. He knew that being a true psychic was a muggle thing only, but those muggles that could see the future he knew had a little bit of magic in them. Walburga looked up at Remus and frowned slightly. She would never get over the fact her son married a half-blood. She would have gotten over it if Remus had been from a family of good standing, but she would hold her tongue, she wouldn't lose her son over her disapproval of his choice in partner. Sirius and his family was all she had left.

"I see, what about your sister and brother?"

"Call him three times and he will appear. Virgo has a furry problem and a sinful one that Uncle Reggie gave her."

Walburga looked up and gave Remus a worried look. The werewolf shook his head and sighed. Sirius and himself were still trying to figure out why their children were so sure that their uncle was still among the living. Virgo, he knew, never said out loud that she believed him to be alive, but sometimes Remus could smell an unfamiliar scent on his daughter.

" Don't ask, Sirius and I try our best to ignore it."

"How are you holding up?"

"About as well as expected. I didn't think it would be this hard as it has been."

"It's always hard when your first child leaves to begin that long road to adulthood. What house?"

"Slytherin. Sirius is still sulking."

"What? Slytherin will kill her! She's much to kind for it!"

Now this threw Remus for a loop. He had always assumed that Walburga had wanted Virgo to bring honor back to the Black name and he knew that being sorted into Slytherin would be the best way to start.

"Walburga, were you just humoring Virgo? What house were you hoping for?"

"Hufflepuff! She was a dead ringer for it."

"I see, well she's in Slytherin and so far she's proving to be Sirius' spawn. I'm not sure if it was me the Healers cut her out of anymore."

"It was you, darling. I remember you screaming that you would cut Sirius, hem hem, off and feed them to the nearest what was it , oh right, chimera."

"And then we had two more."

"So is Virgo's furry little problem the same as yours?"

"Yes."

"This will be hard on you both then."

"Yes, I heard that she's made friends with a mudblood."

"And a Lovegood. You will not interfere with her life. I will not let you drive my child from this house."

"That was low, Lupin."

"James has finally come out of hiding and you'll be glad to know that He's also reveled his true self. Also Harry's more than likely to be married to Draco, if Narcissa has any say in the matter."

"I see, well things are looking up."

-la

Narcissa frown at the prophet headline. Lucius looked up from his paperwork to his frowning wife and sighed.

"Dear glaring at the paper change the headline."

"The pompous peacock has declared something I can't stand."

"What?"

"He's declared that he'll marry Potter within the year. Hogwash! I've been waiting for this for far too long! I want his head on a platter!"

"Dear, let our dear Lord Slytherin can handle his own love life, you still have Draco's to meddle with."

"True, but I wanna mess with James' love life!"

Lucius sighed. He could already tell this wouldn't end well.

-La

"Lu li lala Lu li lala lu li lala."

Harry hummed this tune as he read through the instructions for the Animagus potion. The potion itself would only show what their animal was. Harry knew he would have to get his brother to steal the book from his father, but that was easy enough. Sebastian, he had found would do anything for a kiss on the cheek from Daphne.

"What you got?"

"EEEK! Don't do that, Draco!"

"Do what?"

Harry glared at his friend and pouted. he hated when his friends snuck up on him, though draco and Blaise took great pains to scare Hermione. Said bookworm had gotten good with her aim and stinging hexes.

The bell rang signaling that their free period was over. Harry and Draco sighed before heading to their Defense class.

Up at the podium Lockhart stood before a painting of himself, making the male marauders gag. Hermione and Daphne sighed with dream like expressions. Sebastain glared at the professor, but didn't move. He'd get the puffed peacock if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"My dear students I'm here to teach you the dangers of the world, but don't worry your professor won't let anything happen to you."

Harry snorted as Blaise's face set in a hard girls were eating this up.

"We'll start with explaining, werewolves."

At this Harry sat stiffly in his seat. He feared that their professor would tell how to identify one in their human form.

"Werewolves are not the brightest creatures on earth. They are men ruled by their instincts and can't help themselves. Which is why it's important that they are only attacked by adult and trained wizards, like myself."

Draco seemed to sprout flames. He had taken Lockhart's speech as an attack on his family and was about to get himself in trouble when Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his seat. He was not about to let Draco get in trouble even if he found the professor offensive.

"But don't worry I have an easier task for you to defeat."

Lockhart pulled off the cover on the cage to reveal blue little pixies. Many of the Gryffindors snorted. Sebastian set his face in a sneer, making Ron confused.

"Cornish pixies?"

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies, Mister Finnigan."

"Professor, you shouldn't have brought those into the school! If they get out of the classroom, much less their cage the can cause hundreds of thousands of Gallons in damage! Especially in a historical site such as Hogwarts!"

"Now, Mister Potter, they're not that dangerous. Not wands at the ready. 3...2...1!"

The cage was open and the room broke into chaos. Sebastian didn't move as his classmates screamed and ducked out the way. He didn't even move has the pixies cared him and Neville up to a chandelier to hang them by their robes. Hermione immobilized the pixies and James came into the classroom and about fainted at the sight.

"What happened?"

"Professor Lockhart is an idiot, now. GET US DOWN!"

* * *

Next up James Harry and Sebastian start thinking they're crazy! XD Please Review.


End file.
